In the Arms of the King
by spiritsage
Summary: What became of Nabooru during Link's Seven years? Read and find out! R


Disclaimer: This is an old fic that I removed and is now back. Minus a scene...and I don't own any of the char...yadda yikkity yaka  
  
I N T H E A R M S O F T H E K I N G  
  
My power and domain is growing. More and more minions join my forces; the living and the dead will shudder at my name. I, Ganondrof, will succeeded and soon the triforce will be mine...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Nabooru" The Dark King growled "Bring me Nabooru, "  
  
"Yes my lord" and the white clad-solider nodded her head at two guards who soon exited. A minute soon passed, the another, the white commander's heart began to beat faster.  
  
"Where is she?" Ganon barked, impatience growing in his voice. "Why is she not here?" The commander had no answer for the dark man, she kept her gaze cast low on the dusty floor of the bedroom chamber.  
  
"WELL.." the King said, pushing her for an answer. He rose from his throne and went over to her.  
  
"Well?" his tone more seductive. He reached out and brushed the side of her arm, working his way to her exposed waist. "If she isn't willing then someone else must take her place....You'll do nicely, Evette" he breathed down her ear "You might enjoy this,"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * "Exalted Nabooru, His highness, King Ganon requests your appearance in his chambers" The guards said with an air of formality that made Nabooru want to gag.  
  
"You mean he wishes I was there" The Gerudo Queen, a young woman of the age of 20, was found with her stallion in the desert fort. In the middle of the wasteland. Known as a striking beauty, who always wore a glint of trickery in her eye and the strength of any Hylian man on her shoulders. Her first thought was to not show up but then her eyes narrowed in worry. "Is anyone else there with him?"  
  
"Yes, Commander Evette Sayonara, leader of the Ae garrison."  
  
"Damn," Nabooru mounted her horse and rushed out of the fort as quickly as the raining desert sands permitted. "Hya" she said, encouraging her horse to reach the spirit temple in record time.  
  
"Damn" she cursed once again as she leapt off her horse and raced to his chambers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Ganon grabbed Evette by her waist, pulling her closer to him. He ran his hands through her hair, around he waist and between her legs. "Oh" Evette cried in a moan of surprise and pleasure. Ganon grinned slyly; he would have his way with her tonight...  
  
"Yes my lord?" Another female voice rang out. Ganon turned away in anger at the interruption "You summoned me, milord?" She said once again.  
  
"Yes I did..." Ganon replied still holding a trembling Evette in his arms.  
  
"Evette you may go"  
  
"Thank you, Naboor...milady" and the quivering girl left then two leaders alone.  
  
"So Nabooru, what's your excuse this time? Visiting your boyfriend? That Taan guy? Awwww" He grinned. " Bet you want me to release them, don't you? It was genius I tell you, locking them all up, pure genius. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"No" She said flatly "I think it was stupid and what was even more stupid was spreading that rumor about how you were the only man in this desert."  
  
"Shut up, Nabooru. Stupid? YOU are the one people will be calling stupid. DO you know how beautiful you are? You should be queen." Ganon yelled, flinging the words at her.  
  
"I am"  
  
"Was. But...I am offering you a chance. If you join me. Forget about protecting the temple and that silly little prophecy. I am a Gerudo. Would I do anything to harm one of my own kind? No. You have nothing to fear. So join me. Together we could enslave the nation. Me, Hyrule's King, and you the ravishing queen. Join my side"  
  
"Don't you mean bed-side ?"  
  
"It may come to that." He said smiling as if trying to make a joke out of it. "What do you say?" Her reply was one he could barely make out but filled him with rage.  
  
"You are so full of shit, that's not why. The only reason you want me is because I pose a threat to you." "Threat...to...me?" he said clenching his teeth, trying not to yell. "I am part of your downfall, you may not know now, but I along with the Hero of Time will bring you down." She paused, letting her words sink in "You could imprison me, but the soldiers would never stand for it. You'd have a rebellion in no time. You can't get rid of me, like you did Taan and the others," A gleam of self-righteousness and courage shown in her eyes. And when he saw her defiance he lost it.  
  
"Come here you little bitch ! " he grabbed her and threw her to the bed. "It's time you leaned some respect!" he crawled on top of her and bit down on her lip hungrily. Nabooru pulled away sharply causing it to bleed. "Respect? RESPECT !?! Do you even know what that is?" Nabooru brought up her knee in one quick movement and kicked him in the balls. "I will never respect you, and you will NEVER have me," She ran from his chambers hearing his angry screams behind her. "NABOORU!!!" But she was long gone make her way to the catacombs where he had imprisoned the Gerudo men.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * "...Then I ran here, to see you," Nabooru crouched next to the cold stone bars that separated her from the young Gerudo inside. His red hair was cut short and his vest and trousers dirtied and torn. They had put up such a fight. All in vain. Black magic was stronger than any sword the Gerudo's had. He was a handsome Gerudo, copper eyes, sun-kissed skin and tightly formed muscles. His voice comforted Nabooru whenever she was upset. And after Ganon's attempted rape, she needed him.  
  
"Did he...?" Taan asked, concern clouding his eyes. "NO. He will never have me" "Will I ?" he dared. Nabooru remained silent casting her gaze downward, refusing to admit the truth that she felt inside. Taan continued. "I think about you all the time. At night when all one can hear are the sounds of the storm outside, I think of you. Of your lips, of your hair, of your eyes. Look at me again, my love so that I may last through one more night without you"  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her. His warm lips filled Nabooru up with the strength she had lost. She kissed back, allowing his passion to consume her.  
  
"Nabooru?" A voice cried out from behind her. She broke his kiss, and whirled around. A small woman in red silk stood before her, caring two broad swords.  
  
"Kit?" Wasn't she supposed to be guarding the fortress, Nabooru thought.  
  
"Nabooru, what did you do ? Ganon is furious with you."  
  
"I kind of kicked...him" Kit's eyes grew large "Where?"  
  
"The only place it counts." Kit's open mouth curled into a grin filled with delight and awe.  
  
"Now I know why you're the queen" Kit said grinning. Only then did she realize why Nabooru was there. "S-o-r-r-y, I guess I'd better go back to the fortress, huh?...leave you two alone..I don't know how you guys are going to get around the bars...but then again sex is mainly physics...um...ok.....Bye" She left in a hurry bumping the sides of her swords on the wall  
  
"I guess I'd better get going too. Who knows what out deranged 'leader' will do next."  
  
"Just don't do anything wild, Nabooru. I heard he stole the silver gauntlets from the Hylian armory and is hiding them in the temple. You'd best avoid him," Taan said with a look of fear for his love. "I don't want you to get hurt... I don't know what I'll ever do if.... I love you" and he kissed her hands. Nabooru looked into his golden eyes till she felt tears well up inside her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Silver gauntlets? The legendary gauntlets that would give one the strength of an entire army? With those I could free Taan and all the other men. With their help we can rise up against Ganon. I must get them  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When she arrived at the temple however , Ganon had plastered the opening to the vault leaving only a tiny crevice. "Damn, how will I ever fit in here?" Just then a small blond boy walked up to her.  
  
"Hummm?" She stood in a hurry, trying to conceal the small hole. "What are ya doing here and what do ya want kid?" She asked in a hostile tone.  
  
"Nothing really." "Really? Good.... wait are you one of Ganondrof's followers? "I hate Ganondrof!"  
  
"Kid, I think I like your spirit, say could you do a favor for me? Oh by the way, I'm Nabooru, lone wolf thief of the Gerudo, and you are?"  
  
"Link."  
  
"Link? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Anyway as you know, the Gerudo only have one male...(I can't believe I'm gonna tell this kid a lie, but the time is not right yet, I'll go along... I hope this kid can see right through this, but then again, I am a good actress...better add the part about stealing all of Ganon's jewels, actually more like crushing them) Anyway, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"Could you crawl inside this little tunnel and get me the treasure inside? The treasure is called the silver gauntlets but it won't kit a kid like you. If you do it, I'll do something nice for you"  
  
"Sure" and he got down on his green tunic and crawls in.  
  
"Hope Ganon didn't post an Iron knuckle at the exit or you're dead kid" Nabooru stood to the side and waited, staring at the walls, fiddling with her armband. But after a while all those got boring. Just as she was about to sit down and rest, a bomb exploded outside the temple. "Wha....?" She sprang to her feet and raced outside.  
  
The noon sun shone hot and bright over the sands, Nabooru had a hard time adjusting to the light and heat but when she did, she was hit with a ray of ice. The chill cut straight to her bones and just when she thought she was going to freeze to death a beam of lava shot at her, melting the ice and searing her skin.  
  
"Hello Nabooru" A dry crackled voice said.  
  
"Twinrova" Nabooru said under her breath. A woman stood before her, her hair piled into two large buns, one of fire, the other of ice. In her hands she cared jeweled scepters and was clad in Gerudoian silk.  
  
"I hear you rejected the advances of my son"  
  
"So what if I did?"  
  
"I don't know what he sees in you. All I see is a pathetic little girl who wouldn't know power if it was deposited in her lap. Ganon find you...ugh...desirable and has asked me to ... make you bend under his control"  
  
"Never"  
  
"You don't have a say in this dear. Now where was I? Oh yeas, in other words he wants me to brainwash you. Make you forget about all those other guys and how much you hate him. So let us begin" She took off into the air and began to spin in a mad frenzy until she was two: Koume and Kotake. They turned the ground beneath her feet into a swirling mass of purple and black, and she began to sink. She screamed  
  
"Help!" Looking up she saw that Link had successfully gotten the silver gauntlets  
  
"Link! Stay away, these witched are using black magic on me!" These were to be her last words for the next seven years.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * "Utter obedience and will do anything to please you, my son" Twinrova stepped aside to reveal Nabooru dressed only in a gold top and short skirt.  
  
"Thank you mother, dismissed" and when she left, Ganon inspected his new possession. "Beautiful" he said moving his hand over her dark skin.  
  
"Very beautiful" he brought his lips to the nape of her neck and sucked gently, relishing her scent.  
  
"OK , Nabooru, you first duty is to satisfy me, right here and now." He hissed into her ear. "But do it with love, even dark kings need the love of a sexy woman" Ganon laughed and took her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * (There originally was a "NC-17" scene but.I haven't gotten many reviews so I assume it shouldn't matter.....or does it?)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * "How was she my son?"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
"So the brain washing was successful?"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
"She pleases you?"  
  
"Perfectly," and he stumbled out of his chamber. Twinrova peered in and saw the girl, covered in a large red robe.  
  
" Congratulations, my dear, you get to keep your life... for now" And with that Twinrova escorted Nabooru to the armory to have her fitted for her next job: as an Iron Knuckle. The memory-less youth can do nothing but oblige. During the next seven years she worked as a minion of Ganon, each day spent under the evil and watchful eye of Twinrova and each night in the arms of the King.  
  
OK, now comes the feedback. If there are any requests, I am working on the story of how Ganon came to power and imprisoned all the guys and such, but I won't post it, if no one wants it. This story includes how Nabby and Taan met and all that mambo jambo. There isn't going to be a sequel to this....how can there be? I will take suggestions though..... and flames, no prob., and any other ideas you may want to write down (that's not too much to ask, at least not for some people) Anyway...yeah, glad you made it this far. 


End file.
